


A Hard Day's Night

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Baseball, Blow Jobs, Cincinnati Reds, Community: kink_bingo, Facials, Gangbang, Kink Bingo 2013, Polyamory, San Francisco Giants, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Holy crap, Madison thinks. He's going to watch </em>five<em> dudes--five members of the Cincinnati Reds--fuck his boyfriend.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the "gangbang" square on my Kink Bingo card. This was inspired by a game when Giants pitchers really did hit three Reds players, but I'm not putting a date on it, because it really doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

 

 

Madison's leaning on the rail for this game, but he's still pretty annoyed when Dunning plunks Votto. It's obvious that it wasn't intentional, but Votto's the third Red to get hit in the game and that just doesn't look good. Posey defuses the situation, but when Votto reaches first, it looks like Brandon's talking to him. Madison's too far away to tell, but he can't help wondering if Brandon's arranging a hook up as a kind of apology. He's done it before.

"Hey," Brandon says to Madison once the Reds half of the inning is over.

"Saw you talking to Votto," Madison says. "You gonna go over to their hotel tonight?"

"Yeah but...." Brandon pauses and Madison blinks in surprise. Brandon's usually not embarrassed about his hook ups. "I think I kinda agreed to...a little more than just Votto."

It takes Madison a moment to get it. "Like other guys?" he asks.

"Yeah."

The idea is really fucking hot, but still....

"Okay no," Madison says and now it's Brandon's turn to look surprised. 

Back when they decided they were a thing, Brandon made Madison read _The Ethical Slut_ , which led to several conversations that Madison blushed his way through. But still, it had been nice to actually talk about a relationship instead of marrying the first girl you slept with and never really explaining to her that you thought you might be more than a little gay. Instead, Madison and Brandon hashed it all out and they have a whole set of parameters that work for them.

One of the things Brandon insisted on was Madison's right to a veto. Madison's never used it but from his expression, Brandon's probably thinking he is now.

"No no, it's okay, I just...look, if you're gonna do that, I need to be there."

"Dude, why?" Brandon says with a small smile.

"Is it weird that I don't want my boyfriend in a room with more than one guy without some backup? Also...." Madison looks down and toes the cement, his cleats stirring up sunflower seed shells. For all that they talk things through, this is still a little weird for him at times.

"Also what?"

"I...um...think it'd be hot. To...you know, watch." Hot is putting it lightly; Madison loves hearing about Brandon's hook ups. There's something about the way Brandon talks about it, something about imagining someone else touching Brandon, someone else fucking him, that drives Madison nuts.

"Yeah?" 

Madison's half expecting Brandon to tease him a little but no, Brandon's got to play a couple more innings; he won't want to get worked by talking sex with Madison. All he does is nod. "Okay yeah. I'll make sure people know."

 

* * *

"So how does this work?" Madison asks as they cross the hotel lobby.

"Well first of all, you don't talk about today's game or the current series. I tend to stay away from talking about the standings too unless we're talking about the AL. General baseball stuff, like hitting and so on, is okay and you can hate on other teams but not each other's."

"Makes sense." And it does, but Madison thinks it's funny that there are _rules_ for screwing guys from other teams. "And the sex? Is it just a wham bam thing or do you hang out first?"

"Depends on who it is," Brandon says. "I mean, me 'n' Cargo always talk; he's a cool guy. And some guys are nervous so we end up raiding the minibar first. And sometimes," he glances at Madison with a smirk. "I'm down on my knees just inside the door."

"God, that's hot," Madison says, and it really is. 

"I've never been with this many guys at once though," Brandon says, pushing the button for the elevator. "Three one time, back in college."

"Aren't you worried about it?"

"Yeah," Brandon says, with a totally straight face. "The logistics will be interesting. I hope there's enough room."

"Dick."

"That's kind of the whole point, isn't it?"

And yeah Madison walked right into that one; he's still laughing a little as they reach Votto's door. 

"You sure about this?" Brandon asks. 

"Yeah, getting hard just thinking about it." Madison puts a hand on Brandon's lower back, thumb rubbing Brandon's spine. "You?"

"I'm good," Brandon says and knocks on the door.

The first thing Madison notices when Votto answers the door is that it's a suite and a big one. He wonders if Votto's like Zito, who has a clause in his contract guaranteeing a suite when they travel.

The second thing he notices is the familiar, harsh/sweet smell of weed; you can't be on a team with Tim Lincecum without recognizing that smell. He's only smoked a couple of times, but he's nervous enough now to think it might not be such a bad idea.

"Hey," Votto says. "C'mon in."

"Hey," Brandon says, punching Votto on the arm. "Looks like you started the party without us."

"Can't get started without the guest of honor." Phillips is right behind Votto. "Hey Bumgarner, how's it going."

Madison thinks about saying something innocuous, but what comes out is, "weirdly."

Phillips grins that big grin of his. "You need to relax, man. You want a smoke or a beer?"

"Think I'll start with a beer," Madison says. It's strange but this feels like your average after game party and he's able to relax a little.

"I could go for a smoke," Brandon says as they walk into the living area.

"Someone want to set Belt up?" Votto calls out as Phillips hands Madison a cold Bud.

"Yeah, I got it." Madison tries not to boggle as Homer fucking Bailey reaches for a baggie on the coffee table. 

In addition to Bailey, Madison recognizes Bruce and Cozart. Holy crap, he thinks. He's going to watch _five_ dudes--five members of the Cincinnati Reds--fuck his boyfriend. He's still a little freaked out, but damn, this is going to be hot.

"Are you even legal to drink, Bumgarner?" Bruce says, waving at Madison from the couch.

"Fuck you, Bruce," Madison says and this is familiar too. "Been drinking since I was seventeen."

"Here," Bailey says to Brandon. Madison watches as Brandon takes a long drag of the joint and then hands it over to Cozart.

"Goddamn, your boy's got a mouth on him," Phillips says to Madison.

"Yeah, I've noticed that a time or two," Madison says, after another gulp of his beer.

Brandon looks at Madison and licks his lower lip. 

"You lucky bastard," Cozart says. "You want some of this?"

"Sure," Madison says. He perches on the arm of the sofa and takes a drag before handing the joint over to Bailey.

The joint keeps going around and Madison has another beer while they talk baseball and gossip. Everyone seems to take a certain degree of pleasure about the fact that Justin Verlander is looking human these days and no one in the room likes Yasiel Puig.

"I was fine with him, thought he was good for the game," Votto says. "But you go punching people in the head in a brawl, not so much."

"And not paying for it...."

"Yeah," Bailey says. "That was fucked. I should hit him next week."

"Knock yourself out," Madison says. He wants to say something about how he pitched to Puig, because he fucking shut that son of a bitch down, but he's not sure if that's bragging or not. And anyway, he's not going to give Bailey an advantage he can use against the Giants later.

He turns to see if Brandon has anything to say--Brandon can't stand Puig's showboating--but Brandon's half on Votto's lap at this point. He's shoeless and his shirt's on the floor. Whatever Madison was going to say is lost as he watches Brandon run his hand up Votto's thigh. 

"Think my boyfriend's relaxed enough for us to get this started?" Brandon says.

"Right now, I don't give a fuck about your boyfriend." Votto grins at Madison. "No offense, Bumgarner."

"No problem."

"You sure about that?" someone says quietly. Madison turns to see Bailey looking at him.

"Yeah," Madison says. He's got a mild buzz going, but he still knows what's going on and how he feels about it. "If I weren't here, I'd just get him to tell me about it later."

Bailey just shakes his head. "Who knew."

Even though he's six-five, Brandon looks almost slinky as he slides off Votto's lap to land on his knees on the floor. Votto's wearing a pair of baggy worn sweats and nothing under them; Madison gets a glimpse of his dick before Brandon slides his mouth down over it. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," someone says.

Madison feels just a little smug, but mostly he's staring along with all the other guys. He's seen porn and Brandon's blown him in front of the big mirror in Brandon's apartment, but he's never seen Brandon with anyone else. It's way better than porn; even if he can't really see all that much. He can pretty much guess what Brandon's doing though because Votto's eyes go wide and he gasps harshly. _The thing he does with his tongue,_ Madison thinks.

He gets another look at Votto's dick when Brandon pulls off it with an incredibly raunchy slurp and looks around. "Someone want to move that coffee table or are we gonna take this into the bedroom?"

"Here's fine," Votto says, reaching down to curl his hand around the back of Brandon's neck. "For now."

Cozart tosses the last of the joint into somebody's beer bottle and then shoves the coffee table out of the way. "Who's got the rubbers and stuff?" he asks, as he pats Brandon on the ass. "Pants off, Sweetheart."

"Do it yourself, _baby_ " Brandon says. He reaches down and tugs at his fly; he's wearing a sloppy old pair of 501s, the pair that unbutton really easily. As Cozart tugs them down, Brandon adds, "Bum's got my stuff."

 _Oh right._ Madison reaches into the backpack he's got with him and pulls out their pump bottle of the good lube and a couple strips of Bradnon's favorite rubbers. All of it goes on the coffee table and then Madison moves his chair to get a better view before settling down to watch. 

A little more maneuvering and then Brandon's going back down on Votto's dick, moaning around it loud enough to be heard as Cozart dribbles lube down the crack of his ass.

"Start with two fingers," Madison says, surprising himself. "He likes feeling it."

"Mmmmm hmmm," Brandon hums.

"Fuck, really?" Cozart slicks up his fingers and then pushes two of them into Brandon's ass. Brandon grunts and shoves back. "Goddamn," Cozart mutters and Madison can see Brandon's body shudder as Cozart gets serious about prepping him. 

It isn't long at all before Brandon pulls off Votto's cock again, looks back at Cozart and says, "Jesus, Cozart, just get on with it." His voice is a little husky but he sounds almost bored. 

Madison hides a grin; he knows what Brandon's doing and it seems to work. Cozart yanks his own jeans and shorts down, gets a rubber on as fast as he can. 

"Shut him up," he says to Votto, and then grabs Brandon's hips and shoves in hard.

"Better," Brandon says with a gasp. And then Votto grabs the back of Brandon's neck and pushes. Just before Brandon goes down on Votto, Madison can see the little smirk on Brandon's face.

Cozart apparently got the message; when he starts fucking Brandon, he goes all out. It's hot as hell, watching him slam into Brandon as hard as he is. Knowing that Brandon loves it like this just makes it better. Madison's hard but not at all distracted from what's going on in front of him.

"Fuck yeah," Votto mutters, staring down at Brandon's head. Brandon pulls up a little and then goes down and keeps going down. "Jesus...fuck!" Votto's grip on Brandon's neck tightens and then he's coming, hips bucking up while Brandon takes it.

Cozart mutters something obscene, but keeps fucking Brandon as Brandon lifts his head. 

"Yeah," Brandon says. "Oh fuck yeah...just like that. C'mon fuck me...."

"Okay, gotta try that mouth," Bruce says. "Shove over, Votto."

"Way to ruin my afterglow." Votto says, but he pulls up his sweats and moves over. "Someone gimme a beer."

Brandon's moaning as he goes after Bruce's cock and Madison's a little impressed with Brandon's ability to concentrate. Cozart's still fucking him hard, and Madison's pretty sure there will be bruises on Brandon's hips tomorrow. 

"Fuck," he says, reaching down to adjust himself. It's hot enough seeing bruises from his own hands on Brandon's pale skin, but marks from someone else? Madison's glad he's not pitching or even throwing a side session tomorrow; looking at Brandon would be way too distracting.

Cozart's muttering now, a steady stream of barely heard obscenities, and he's starting to lose his rhythm. When he comes, he slams into Brandon with one last time and then half sprawls over Brandon's back. Brandon just grunts a little and braces himself with his hands on the sofa. 

"Is he gonna get off from this?" Phillips asks, as he grabs a condom. 

"Not sure," Madison says. "He usually needs a reach-around. Course, that when it's just me."

"Said it before; you're one lucky bastard," Cozart says as he finally sits back. "Oh thanks, man," he adds as Bailey tosses him a towel.

Once Cozart's out of the way, Phillips settles in behind Brandon. "Hey," he says with a pat to Brandon's ass. "Been a while."

Oh right, Madison thinks. Brandon and Phillips have hooked up more than once. That should bug Madison, but like so much about Brandon, he just finds it hot. After all, his fucking boyfriend is so incredibly good at sex he's got fans. 

Brandon can't really reply to Phillips, but he does spread his legs a little and arch his back. "Yeah," Phillips says with a little laugh. "Good to see you too."

"Give it to him hard," Madison says, leaning forward. "He fucking loves it rough."

"Jesus," Bruce says, his voice hoarse. "Can I fuck his face?"

"Yeah, he likes that too."

"Mmmm hmmmm," Brandon hums, tilting his head a little.

And yeah, Madison thinks as Bruce's hips snap up, this is what he wanted to see. He's got a good view; he can see Brandon's mouth stretched around Bruce's dick and he can see the way Brandon's body shudders with each rough thrust from Phillips. Brandon's eyes are closed and he's making these choked little noises that go straight to Madison's dick.

"How the fuck do you keep up with him, Bum?" Votto asks. He's slouched on the couch next to Bruce with a beer and his eyes are fixed on Brandon.

"Ain't ya'll heard?" Madison drawls. "'m country strong."

Almost everyone laughs; even Phillips snorts--an absurd little sound given that he's fucking the hell out of Brandon. Madison shakes his head and grins a little. Whatever he'd expected from tonight, it hadn't included joking. These guys aren't his teammates but they're all in baseball--not brothers but cousins--and the dynamic is familiar. No wonder Brandon prefers to hook up with ballplayers.

Then Bruce is saying, "yeah...fuck yeah, Belt...fucking take it," and just like that, Madison doesn't care about joking. He doesn't care that Bruce sounds like someone from a porno, it's just hot as all fuck. When Bruce puts his hand on the back of Brandon's head and pushes down, Brandon moans and goes with it. 

Almost automatically, Madison's counting off the seconds. Brandon's fine with being choked, but he's almost certainly too gone on what Phillips and Bruce are doing to pay attention to anything but what he's feeling. Madison knows how Brandon gets lost in it, even when it's just Madison. With two guys at ones? Well, it's one of the reasons Madison wanted to be in the room.

Fortunately, before it becomes an issue, Bruce throws his head back, yells, "fuck!" and comes. As soon as his hand slides off the back Brandon's head, Brandon lifts up. He's coughing but not too much and when he lifts a hand to wipe the side of his mouth Bruce stares down at him. "You're fucking unreal," he says breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Brandon's voice sounds wrecked and then he's groaning loudly as Phillips shoves into him. "Yeah...oh fuck yeah...fuck me, c'mon!" He still sounds like he's a two pack a day smoker who just gargled with whiskey but it just makes the whole thing hotter. "Dammit," he snarls, turning to look over his shoulder. Phillips has gone still, hands clamped down hard on Brandon's hips.

"You wanna come?" Phillips asks.

"Hey," Bailey says. "What about me?"

"You'll get your turn," Phillips says.

"Dunno about you guys," Brandon says, trying to shove back against Phillips. Phillips slaps his ass and Brandon grunts a little and goes still. "But I'm always good for more than one round."

"You know," Madison says, glancing over at Bailey. "There's something else. What the hell kind of a gangbang is it without a money shot?"

"Jesus, you're one kinky motherfucker, Bumgarner," Bailey says.

"It's the accent," Votto says. "Makes everything he says sound totally filthy."

"Guys," Brandon says, squirming a little. "Can we all agree that my boyfriend's a big damn pervert and get back to fucking me or coming on me or whatever."

"Works for me." Bailey says. He moves to stand over Brandon, his hands on the fly of his jeans.

"Hey," Votto says. "Get on the other side; I want to look at Belt, not your pasty ass."

"Fuck you too," Bailey mutters, but he steps around to stand on the other side of Brandon.

"Can you imagine trying to direct a porno?" Cozart says. He's rolled another joint and he takes a drag before handing it to Madison. "That's got to be one hell of a job."

"Yeah, well," Madison says. He takes a deep drag and then hands the joint over to Vatto. "If that baseball thing doesn't work out for you...."

"Will you fuckers all shut up?" Phillips says. "Jesus, it's like trying to fuck in the locker room."

"That'd be pretty hot," Bailey says. He leans over a little and runs a couple of fingers over Brandon's mouth. "Get me slicked up, will ya?"

Cozart and Votto pass the joint back and forth while Brandon licks Bailey's fingers and then the palm of his hand. Madison wouldn't mind another drag or two but it can wait until he doesn't need to keep an eye on Brandon.

"C'mon," Brandon says, looking back to Phillips when he's done with Bailey's hand. "Fucking dyin' here."

"You think you are," Phillips says. "How about me?" He slaps Brandon's ass again and Madison wonders if Phillips knows that Brandon likes that kind of thing too. If he does, he keeps it to himself and that, Madison thinks as Phillips starts fucking Brandon again, is probably a good call. 

Bailey's jacking off now and Brandon's face is tilted up a little as he watches. "Hey, Phillips," Brandon says without looking back. "How about picking up the fucking pace?"

"You wish, Belt," Phillips says. He's got a good, easy rhythm going and he's holding Brandon's hips hard. "You'll take what I give you."

"Don't get greedy, babe," Madison says. "We've got all night."

Votto giggles, which is a little disturbing, really. "Yeah, we're all a buncha young guys, we'll all be good to go in a few. Well, except Phillips back there. He's ancient."

"You lasted what, five minutes?" Phillips says. "I'm all about the stamina, baby." He is, Madison thinks. He's still fucking Brandon nice and slow and God, that must be driving Brandon crazy.

"You're all a bunch of assholes," Bailey says. "How's a guy supposed to...."

"Right here," Brandon says, his voice still raw and strained. "I want it right here. Forget those fuckers and give it to me...all over my fucking face, Bailey."

Everyone stares silently for long moment; all Madison can hear is the sound of Phillips' fucking Brandon and the harsh breathing of everyone watching. And then, because Brandon wouldn't start unless he meant to go on, Madison leans forward and says, "go on, tell him what you want."

"Want you to come all over my face," Brandon says, his tone of voice making it clear he's not begging. He'll beg at home, but Madison isn't about to tell him to do it here. "C'mon...I want to feel it...wanna see it. C'mon, Bailey, mess me up, get me all dirty...you know you fucking want to."

"Fuck," Bailey mutters hoarsely. "Jesus, Belt...." His hand moves faster and then he's coming all over Brandon's upturned face. 

"Holy shit," someone says.

"God _damn_ ," Phillips mutters. He gives up on slow and steady and goes all out, slamming into Brandon hard. Brandon moans loudly and shoves back to meet each rough thrust.

"Fuck," Madison breathes as he watches come drip off Brandon's face. He puts a hand his fly and presses down, trying to get himself under control.

"You gonna take a turn, Bum?" Bailey asks, flopping back into a chair.

"Nah," Madison says. "I'll get mine later." He will too and he knows exactly what he wants.

"You gonna...fuck...you want him to come now?" It's clearly an effort for Phillips to say anything and Madison has to hide his amusement. 

He didn't intend to come in and run things, but now that he is, he's glad everyone knows it. "Yeah," he says. "Hey babe, rub your hand on your face and then go for it."

"Oh yeah," Brandon says. "Oh fuck...yeah...." He slicks his hand up on his still wet cheek and then reaches down and starts jacking off. 

Aside from the ragged, loud breathing of both Brandon and Phillips, the room is still quiet. It's not funny anymore, it's not something to joke about. It isn't just that what they're seeing is incredibly fucking hot, although it really really is. It's real and raw in a way porn can never be; Brandon and Phillips might be athletes in their physical prime, but they're not acting. 

Madison's not sure anyone see it--they're too caught up in watching all the action--but when Brandon looks Madison's way, Madison gives him a little nod.

"Fuck," Brandon yells, the muscles in his arm straining as he balances on one hand and works his dick with the other. "Fuck...God...fuck!" He shoves back against Phillips one more time and then comes all over himself and the floor. 

Phillips groans and then, when Brandon goes down on both elbows, he yells wordlessly. He slams into Brandon a couple more times, yells again and comes. His fingers are digging into Brandon's hips _hard_ and Madison can't wait to get his mouth on the bruises Brandon's going to have.

For a moment, it's like everyone's frozen in place and then Phillips sits back. "Goddamn, Belt...you're something else." He pats Brandon's ass before standing up. "Hang on," he says, and he hikes up his jeans a little and heads toward the bathroom.

"Mmmmm kay," Brandon says. 

As Madison gets out of his chair, Brandon moves over a little and then collapses on his back. "Hey," Madison says, crouching down next to him. Behind them people are moving around; Madison can hear someone opening a beer.

"Hey yourself," Brandon says, smiling up at Madison. "You okay?"

"Should be asking you that." Brandon's face is sticky with drying come and his lips are red and swollen and he's got a broad, goofy looking smile on his face. "You're so fucking hot right now."

"I'm good," Brandon says. He lowers his voice and adds, "and you're pretty hot yourself, what with taking this over."

"You don't mind?"

"Oh hell no." Brandon pats Madison's knee.

"Belt," someone says behind him. It's Phillips; he crouches down next to Madison. "Here." He holds out a damp washcloth to Brandon and then gestures behind him. "Hey, someone get the kid a beer."

Once Brandon's scrubbed his face, he sits up and pulls his jeans all the way off. "Thanks," he says, taking the beer Cozart hands him.

He drinks most of the bottle in one long gulp, belches and says, "so hey, guys, did ya hear? I'm getting my own bobble head."

Everyone laughs and Cozart says, "yeah, but is it gonna be in a uni? Or naked?"

"Just as long as it's not covered in jizz," Brandon says. He stretches and rolls his neck a little. "We're off tomorrow, but still, if anyone wants a second round, can we please use the bed?"

"You really up for more?" Bruce asks.

Brandon gives him a "well duh" kind of look and then drinks the rest of his beer. "Hey, share," he says, holding his hand up.

As Bruce hands him the joint, Madison heads into the bathroom. After he takes a leak, he stares at himself in the mirror for a long time. He looks the same as he did this morning--just a shaggy good ol boy with ears that stick out--but he feels like a totally different person. _And really,_ he silently tells the guy in the mirror, _I'm okay with that._

* * *

It's after four in the morning by the time they leave Votto's suite. Brandon's kind of loopy, floating on a haze of endorphins, weed and beer. Madison's not exactly sober himself; he'd had a few beers and they'd shared one last joint around before they took off. 

"I don't want to get into trouble?" Brandon says. "Going through the lobby...."

"We're not going through the lobby," Madison says, steering Brandon toward the elevators. He thinks about taking the stairs, but at this time of night he's not too worried about sharing an elevator and the last thing he wants is for Brandon to fall down some stairs.

"Huh?"

Madison just pushes the button for the tenth floor.

"Madison? What's up?" Brandon says as they leave the elevator.

"You didn't really think we were gonna go home tonight, did you? Neither of us should be driving and I don't want to get into a cab with you smelling like Grateful Dead night at a whorehouse."

Apparently Brandon thinks that's pretty hilarious. "So what then," he finally says, when he's done giggling like a complete dork. "Oh hey, cool...."

The suite Madison had gotten for them is even nicer than Votto's, although Madison didn't get it for the living room area. Not that they make it past the entryway; Brandon goes down to his knees the minute the door closes. "Let me," he says reaching for Madison's fly.

"No," Madison says, although Brandon's mouth is certainly tempting. He reaches down and runs his thumb over Brandon's lower lip. "Tell me how you're doing."

"I'm good." When Madison just looks down at him, Brandon rolls his eyes. "I'm going to be pretty sore and kind of stiff tomorrow, but I'll be good to play by Friday." He leans against Madison's leg. "So if you want to fuck me...."

"Want something else from you."

"Whatever you want," Brandon says, turning his head and nuzzling Madison's hand. "You know that."

"You wonder why I didn't let you come a second time?"

"Because you were feeling all toppy?"

"Well that too." Madison slides his hand around to the back of Brandon's neck. "But mostly because I want you to fuck me."

"Holy fuck, yeah," Brandon says. He leans forward, bites at the bulge of Madison's hardon through his jeans. 

"Well c'mon then," Madison says, reaching down and sliding his hand under Brandon's arm. He hauls him to his feet and drags him into the bedroom. "Get naked."

By the time Brandon manages to get his clothes off, Madison's naked and on his back on the bed. "Here," he says, tossing Brandon the lube. 

Even though he's a little out of it, Brandon's hands are steady as he pumps lube onto his fingers. "You liked watching," he says, sliding his fingers down behind Madison's balls. As he teases, he keeps talking. "Liked seeing their hands on me...."

"Yeah," Madison says. He's already breathless and just the memory of seeing everyone touching Brandon, leaving marks that Madison will be finding for days makes his heart pound harder. "You're so fucking hot...."

"So're you," Brandon says. He presses one finger slowly in and Madison groans. Madison's never been good at giving up control, but it's easier like this--mildly drunk and half stoned--than it usually is. "When you started taking over...." He turns and mouths at the inside of Madison's knee as he pours more lube over his fingers.

"You liked that?"

Brandon snorts. "No, hated it. Couldn't you tell?" He pauses and then twists his finger. "You ready for more?"

By the time Brandon's got him good and slick and ready, there's lube everywhere and Madison is panting like he's just spent half an hour running the stairs at AT&T.

"Can I?" Brandon says. "Oh God, Madison...let me fuck you."

Madison reaches down and grips Brandon's dick lightly. "Know why I wanted you to fuck only me tonight?"

"Yeah, but tell me again."

"This is mine. I decide what you do with it."

"All yours...always yours...all of me...please, Madison."

"Yeah, Brandon, do it."

Brandon's hung like a fucking horse and even with all the prep, Madison feels the burn when Brandon slowly pushes into him. "So hot," he says."Watching you suck everyone, you look so good with a dick in your mouth."

"You watching made it better," Brandon says. He bends down and kisses Madison. He tastes like beer and smells like sex and dope and when did this become what Madison wanted? How did he become a guy who smokes dope now and again, who gives his boyfriend orders in the bedroom, who gets turned on watching his boyfriend get fucked by five guys? How did he become a guy with a boyfriend?

"Love you," he gasps out.

"Oh God," Brandon moans. "You too. Can I...please, need to move...wanna fuck you."

"Slow," Madison says. "Want this to last...."

"Fuck." Brandon bites his lip, but he does what Madison wants.

Each smooth, steady stroke of Brandon's dick inside him pushes Madison much higher than anything he could smoke or drink. When he pulls his legs back a little, the angle gets better and God, it's so fucking perfect. Brandon's above him, his eyes closed and teeth gritted. It's obvious that he wants to move faster, wants to come soon, but he's holding back because Madison told him to.

"You're mine," Madison growls, reaching up to grab Brandon's arms. "Aren't you?"

"Yours...please...oh God, please Madison. Wanna see you come...think about all of them fucking me...think about how I'll have marks...."

Madison digs his fingers in hard, wanting his own marks on Brandon's skin. "Yeah, do it to me. Do it hard, Brandon!"

And then Madison's not thinking about anything but the way Brandon's fucking him and the way he's so fucking full and how it feels so fucking good and yeah, just like that, just like that...and he's there, right fucking there. It rushes over him like a wave, leaving him boneless and gasping for air.

"Please please please please...."

"Yeah," Madison says, his voice slurred.

"Oh God...Madison!" Brandon fucks into him hard--two more thrusts--then groans hoarsely and comes. His arms give out and he collapses down onto Madison's chest.

Madison slides his arms around Brandon's waist and they lie like that for a long time. "You okay?" Brandon finally asks.

"You're asking about me? You're the one who took it all night long."

"Mmmm yeah, but you had to watch it. I just worry that...." Brandon sighs and rolls off Madison to lie on his side.

"What?"

"I mean, look at me. I've been fucked something like what...six, seven times tonight, blown a bunch of guys and let them come all over me." Before Madison can reassure him, Brandon continues. "I just...I dunno, worry that you want someone who doesn't think that kind of thing's a fun night on the town."

"So what? I thought watching was a fun night on the town." Madison reaches up and runs a finger across Brandon's lips--they're dark and bruised looking. "I love you," he says. "Not just because you're funny and hot and swing a mean bat, but because you taught me all the things...the things I never knew I wanted." He tilts his head back on the pillow and stares at the ceiling. 

"Babe, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, okay? What would it say about me if I wanted to change you into something you're not?"

Brandon looks him for a long moment and then snuggles up and puts his head on Madison's shoulder. "I love you too, you know. Even if there are times when I think I don't deserve you."

"You don't," Madison says, kissing Brandon's temple. "But you're stuck with me anyway, so suck it up."

Brandon giggles. "Been there...."

"Done that, " Madison says with a snort. "Why don't you get some sleep? We've got this room through tomorrow night and there's a hot tub in the bathroom. We'll soak in it in the morning and have five orders of waffles with bacon."

"You give awesome, post-gangbang aftercare."

Madison just smiles and tightens his arm around Brandon.

_-end_

**Author's Note:**

> [The Ethical Slut](http://www.amazon.com/The-Ethical-Slut-Relationships-Adventures/dp/1587613379) is a real book that's worth reading even if you don't plan on being poly. And that leads me to something I've run up against in my own head when I'm writing these younger guys being sexually informed and aware. When I was in my early 20s there wasn't a lot of information around about kink or polyamory, particularly if you didn't live in a large urban area with the right kind of bookstore. These days, a kid from Nacogdoches, TX and one from Hickory, NC could find a lot of this stuff on the internet and through amazon.com. These guys aren't stupid and they're pretty level headed so, putting my ageism aside, I can't think of any reason to believe they couldn't find and then use the tools to help them work things out.


End file.
